smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:OcarinaofDanger/SML Movie: Child's Play
This story begins on Joseph's birthday where he recieves a new toy but doesn't know about its evil motivation. The video starts with a piñata being hit with a metal baseball bat. It then reveals that the setting is Joseph's birthday party as many guest have fun and interact. After Toad breaks the piñata, Joseph and the other kids go to collect the candy. After picking some pieces, Joseph thanks everyone for putting their money together and throwing a party for him. Everyone then cheers for him and go to get the gifts they brought for him. While Joseph begins unwrapping his first present, Junior realizes that he forgot to buy a present for Joseph. He tells Chef Pee Pee about his situation who agrees to take him to one destination. As they are driving by a lower side of the city, Junior says that the only thing Joseph wants is a friend when he, Cody, or even Joseph himself is sick. It turns that they were going behind an alley way as there is a peddler selling things, as they are looking Junior finds a Good Guy doll and shows it to Chef Pee Pee. Peepers agrees to buy it and they both wrap it up just in time as Joseph unwraps the last present. Before he could say how grateful he is, Junior comes in to give Joseph the doll. Of course Joseph had his own questions, Junior said that it is for when he feels lonely. After everyone leaves and Joseph goes to sleep, Black Yoshi is playing Call of duty when he gets an alert for new batteries. He goes downstairs to get them but hears a noise. Thinking it was just a raccoon, he goes back upstairs but he sees paint leading towards the game room. Black Yoshi turns around and gets smacked in the head and falls off the balcony, dying. The police come by and see that Joseph's foot matches the foot prints. After being scolded by Bowser, Joseph and Junior start to suspect that Chucky did it. At school the next day, Joseph and Cody are arguing about Ken when Joseph says he needs to pee and goes to the bathroom. In actuality, Joseph brought Chucky to school and leaves the property. It turns out that they were going to an unsavory part of town. As Joseph sets Chucky down to take a piss, the doll disappears. In a point of view shot, we see somebody going to Simmons' house and cranks the the gas from the stove up. Simmons hears the noise and draws a gun for the person doing it. He shoots the gun and gets incinerated as his home blows up with him inside. The rest of the sml house members come by and see Joseph at the police station. Joseph still tries to get with Junior helping but they are instantly placed in a children's hospital to forget about the event. Back at home Mario, Bowser, Shrek, Chef Pee Pee, and Jeffy try to get the doll to talk but it is still in its original mode. As Jeffy gets the box for the instructions, the batteries fall out making everyone suspicious of it. Shrek opens the compartment to see that Chucky doesn't have any batteries in which goes full exorcist and frightens everyone. Bowser having enough of this shit threatens the doll by saying he is going to throw him in the fire if he doesn't talk. Chucky comes to life calling Bowser a fatass telling not to screw with him Category:Blog posts Category:Stories by OcarinaofDanger